


my best friend (you'll always be)

by maxatsuomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soft Suna Rintarou, and you are not gonna change my mind, atsumu and rin are best friends, im sad okay, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxatsuomi/pseuds/maxatsuomi
Summary: "i.. i thought you knew.." rintarou's voice trailed off and he tried to blink away the tears that started forming. suddenly two strong and warm arms wrapped around his waist. he blinked and slowly, and wrapped his arms around atsumu's shoulders."jus' tell me.. i don't care if you'll tell me three times, jus' tell me.. i don't wanna feel left out.." rintarou squeezed atsumu tighter and buried his head in his shoulder."i will.."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 164





	my best friend (you'll always be)

atsumu knew he could be sometimes more nice, he knew he could sometimes stop being so annoying, but he also knew, if someone needed to talk, he could keep a secret. so...

_why?_

_where did he go wrong?_

he could feel tears when he heard rintarou talking with aran, about him being _gay_ , _fucking gay_. atsumu wasn't homophobic, no, he was literally dating a guy, kiyoomi from itachiyama.

b-but..

he was rintarou's best friend.

so _why?_

_what did he do?_

_why didn't rintarou trust him?_

he ran home, unaware of the yellow-ish eyes watching him.

  
-  
  


he slammed the door of their house and slid down on the floor against it. a black mop hair popped out of the living room and soon the person was sitting next to him.

"atsumu? baby, what happened?" kiyoomi pulled him close to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around atsumu's shoulders. atsumu cried, unable to hold back the tears anymore. kiyoomi was worried, really worried. atsumu never cried like this, sure he cried when they were watching a sad movie, he cried when they were face-timing and he couldn't see kiyoomi in person, but he never cried like _this_.

atsumu's arms wrapped tightly around kiyoomi's waist and he squeezed him tightly.

 _"w-where did i go wron', omi?"_ atsumu sobbed and kiyoomi ran his fingers through atsumu's hair.

"sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. it's not your fault.. it's okay baby.." kiyoomi murmured and kissed the older boy's head, atsumu whimpered and pressed himself closer to kiyoomi.

"come on atsumu, let's get up, alright?" kiyoomi said gently and helped atsumu stand up. they walked in atsumu's and osamu's room and then got on atsumu's bunk. he pulled atsumu close to his chest and let him wrap his arms around his waist. atsumu buried his head in kiyoomi's chest and slowly fell asleep.  
  


he woke up two hours later and was.. _alone_. he climbed from his bed down on the ground and when he saw a letter on his desk he stopped and read it.

_atsumu,  
i'm really sorry, but i already needed to go back home. i'm really sorry, baby. please call me whenever you need, i love you, so much.  
kiyoomi. _

atsumu didn't even notice osamu standing in their room now, next to him and he also didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes. osamu sighed softly and walked closer to him and pulled him in a hug. atsumu tried to hold back his tears, but when osamu started rubbing his back, he couldn't just hold it in. 

he started bawling his eyes out, sobs wrecking with his body, and his shoulder shaking violently. 

_it's okay to cry when you need, it's not healthy to let your emotions inside. you need to let it out sometimes. you can't be always happy, and that's alright, everyone get sad sometimes, everyone feels empty sometimes, and it's alright. you can't control your emotions, so sometimes, you are just sad without a reason, but sometimes you feel betrayal, the feeling in your chest is painful and you don't know where you went wrong._

atsumu's legs wobbled and he fell down on the ground, still with osamu's arms wrapped around him. he cried, and cried. he was tired, so tired. osamu put his cheek on top of atsumu's head, he let his twin cry, he needed it. he didn't ask any questions, they'll talk about it later, if atsumu wants.

when atsumu calmed down slightly, osamu pulled away and put his hands on atsumu's shoulders. 

"d'ya wanna talk about it?" atsumu just shook his head and hugged osamu again. osamu chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around atsumu's torso. 

they fell asleep in osamu's bed that night, cuddled close to each other. 

  
-  
  


"hey rin?" osamu said softly, he had his head in rintarou's lap and rintarou's long fingers were running through osamu's hair.

"yeah?"

"did'ja and 'tsumu fought?" osamu opened his eyes when he felt rintarou freeze.

"i..think i didn't tell him i'm gay.." osamu took rintarou's hand in his and kissed his knuckles. 

"do you wanna tell me why?"

"i- just thought he knew, y'know? because i always talked about you, and i assumed he knew.." osamu sat up and pulled rintarou in his lap. he wrapped his arm tightly around his waist and with his other hand he held rintarou's head on his shoulder.

"it's okay, you'll figure it out, it'll be okay.." osamu murmured in rintarou's shaking shoulder and rubbed small circles on his waist with his tumb. rintarou wrapped his arms around osamu's neck and choked back tears. 

_i_ _'m sorry atsumu, i'm so sorry._

  
-  
  


atsumu was avoiding rintarou the whole next week. 

he didn't eat lunch with him anymore, he didn't go home with him anymore, he didn't jump at him every morning and ruffled his hair, he didn't throw a ball at him when he was spacing out, he didn't toss to him that much anymore, he didn't call him every night to tell him good night, he didn't put his head on his shoulder when they were eating lunch, he didn't.. _he didn't act like his best friend anymore._

rintarou missed it.

he missed _him_.

he knew he needed to fix things, not because of himself, but because of atsumu. he knew how atsumu probably blamed himself, how he was overthinking. 

  
-  
  


he had enough of it.

he couldn't hold it anymore, it was too much.

it wasn't the easiest when your best friend was ignoring you.

"atsumu! wait!" he ran after atsumu so he could caught up with him. atsumu turned to look at him and didn't say anything, he just stared. 

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry for not telling you" rintarou whispered and looked down, atsumu just stared.

"i.. i thought you knew.." rintarou's voice trailed off and he tried to blink away the tears that started forming. suddenly two strong and warm arms wrapped around his waist. he blinked and slowly, and wrapped his arms around atsumu's shoulders.

"jus' tell me.. i don't care if you'll tell me three times, jus' tell me.. i don't wanna feel left out.." rintarou squeezed atsumu tighter and buried his head in his shoulder.

"i will.."

  
-

  
"rin ya better come here, or i'll go there and carry ya" rintarou laughed softly at that and flopped on top of atsumu. atsumu snuggled in rintarou's neck and turned them on their sides, they both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

when osamu came home, he wrapped his arms around rintarou's waist from behind and snuggled close in his neck. 

BONUS:

"atsumu, you better not let go of my legs, or i'll bite you" atsumu laughed and tighten his grip under rintarou's thighs. rintarou was on his back and they were about to try something. 

"wrap yer arms around my neck, but don't choke me" rintarou did as told and also wrapped his legs tightly around atsumu's waist.

"okay sunarin, if we die, you better know ya were my best friend and i love ya" rintarou laughed and nodded, with small "me too"

atsumu started running around the gym, with rintarou on his back, rintarou was screaming and atsumu was praying for his shorts not to fall down. they both knew shinsuke was gonna scold them, but they were having fun.

* * *

_they were happy, both happy that they have each other._

**Author's Note:**

> hii!!   
> this is kinda short and crappy, i'm so sorry.  
> but i just needed some more of rin's and atsumu's friendship.   
> thank you for reading!! (o´▽`o)
> 
> you can find me on twitter or wattpad!!  
> twitter.com/idonotgiveafrik  
> wattpad.com/user/idontknowokaysostfu


End file.
